Date A devil
by bloodseekerz
Summary: After taking khaos brigade in Underworld, suddenly he attacked by a member of khaos brigade making him teleported into different world...
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN High School Dxd or Date A live. They goes to the rightful owner.**

**Sorry for story-rushing. I still Noob:v**

I, Hyoudou Issei after taking khaos brigade in Underworld, feel exhausted in the train.

My body feels heavy yet my mind feels light. My beloved Rias was there with Akeno-san. Yeah, there wasn't any problem again. Cao-cao was beaten so he won't attack again... Huh i become sleepy? What's going on Ddraig?

When i wake up, i was in park, Lost.

"Huh where am i? I though i was in underground train in underworld".

"Aahhh what the heck i am doing here? Is this tokyo?" I muttered.

"Rias!Akeno-san!Asia!" But there's no whatever. I think i must search upon the town...

While i walking around town, i see a boy with a loli girl talk in front of a restaurant. "Huh? I though there wasn't a restaurant in place like this. What is this place?"

" ...you have to be there even if an earthquake starts or a fire erupts or a spacequake happens or the family restaurant is occupied by terrorists!"

...earthquake? Terrorist? What the fuck with this town! While i think how to escape from this town, a voice suddenly appear.

[How do you do, sekiryuutei?]

"Who is it! What the fuck are you doing to me!"

[You are in a paralel world. Thanks to my sacred gear, i can separate you with Rias Gremory. Now i can lead the gremory group into destruction! hahahahahahahahaha]

"Don't talk nonsense! If you brave enough, fight me!" I took out my balance breaker state.

But my aura makes earthquake in entire town. "Emergency! Spatial quake detected. Please evacuate imideatly"

... spatial quake!? What now!

From afar, i see a soldier team flying. FLY?! Even soldier can fly!?

"There's the spirit! Kill her!" The soldier team begin to shoot at me.

WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUU...only because i create an earthquake, i commited crime?! I'm sorry!

While i being chased by soldiers, another quake occurs. "Why this town has many earthquake!?" I run into earthquake source. A purple haired- girl was inside the crater. "Soldiers!" That girl begin attacking the soldiers with a sword. "eh, i don't see wrong, am i?" That girl fight soldiers in the air. " i think i should help her." I cast dragon blaster to a soldier. But my attack missed. What a pain...

Well at least i have ascalon in my hand... But i was exhausted so i can't use my dragon wing. When i think how to defeat the soldiers, i accidentally use Dress Break towards a soldier's armour was broke. Thanks for the meal! I will save it in my brain! Fortunaletly she wasn't see on this side. I can't imagine she will become koneko-chan...

The fight last 30 minutes.

"Retreat! I repeat retreat!" Then the soldiers fly away.

"Thank you"

...eh

"For helping me chase away the soldiers."

"Ah no need to thank you. Actually i was chased by that soldier."

Suddenly, a blue haired-boy came. What is his point?

"Wha-"

The girl pointed her sword to the boy.

"You too huh?"

"!?"

Why that girl threaten the boy? What's happening here?

"Wait! What are you planning to do?" "Kill him, of course."

"W-why?"

"—After all, didn't you come to kill me too?"

What!? That boy? Kill her? This bishoujou!? There's no way i let that happen!

"...There's no way I would do that."

"—What?"

A moment after that, a soldier come and try to shoot us.

"... tobichi ... origami?"

Who the heck is that?

[Partner!] "Ddraig! What's going on here?"

[I don't know. Maybe you and that girl was the target?]

Me!? Agaiiiiiiiiin?!

[For now, let us help her fight the soldier.]

"Yeah, that will do."

Illegal move trident, knight mode!

"Sonic boost!" I streak into the soldier's back

"Solid impact!" I punched the soldier until bouncing into mountain.

A moment after that, i lose consciousness due out of energy.

When i wake up, i was in the park again. My body feels heavy.

"What again?"

"Ise-kun!" Huh?

"Irina! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. When we investigate your lost presence, i fell asleep and wake up in here. What is this town actually?"

"This is paralel town casted by a member of khaos brigade. Be careful. I was chased by soldiers back then"

"Wha... then should we go to town?

"Geez, why you asking about that? Are you want to stole me from rias?" Sigh...

I ended up having date with Irina, my childhood friend and reincarnated angel... wait, are devil and angel supposed to hostile? Ah i don't care. Having a person i know is enough. Also, i can search that bishoujou in this town... My harem plan!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for take a while. Thanks for comment. Also, i already try to make a good story. I hope you can enjoy**

Thanks to khaos brigade, we trapped in this fuckin' world. I though sacred gear user can't make this world with abnormalities... Based from buchou's information, the parallel world actually aren't connected with three great power... But this is insane... A human can transform!? Is this world now connected with three great power... I musn't think like this. We must at least survive enough from this world... While i were think how to spend a night, Irina suddenly ask me

"What should we visit?" She seems overthink about it because this is the first date we had.

"Game center, maybe?" Okay i guess... "then let's go to game center then.." "Yahooooo!First date with ise-kun... I will stole you from Rias!" Oh please... even she is my childhood friend... But i won't give my heart to anyone else than buchou.

"hmm... "how about we eat first?" "Yeah, maybe... I think i starving..." "i see. Or maybe you want this 'date' sounds romantic?" "Aah ise-kun you're meanie!"she seems happy. I'm glad to see.

* * *

><p>Wait... What currency must we pay! AAAAAAAARGH! We arleady eaten the food and now what!?<p>

[calm down partner... I think the currency still same as home.] "is it? Ah thank you. Now we must think how to get the fuckin money" [...]

"Ddraig? Hello?" no sound from my sacred gear. "Huh?" [Zzzzzzzzzzz...] ow fuck. After saying that word, now he sleep? Great.. Thank you Ddraig for your impleasure response...

"Now what?" "Of coure ise-kun... Game center!" hmmm... yeah i totally forgot about it." And afterwards, i gazed out a while.

"what's wrong? ise-kun?" I waking up from my gaze "oh, it's okay." "don't tell me you want oppai in your sleep?" "Of course! That's my dream!" I said it out in public. Sigh….

* * *

><p>Now we are in game center. It's huge than game center in our world….At front of the game center, i saw a kid who wear a green rabbit suit. Or it just my imagination?<p>

* * *

><p>Tohka POV<p>

"Hey what is that?"

"That's a ufo catcher. Do you want it?"

"Yes! Of course... hmm? Is that the boy who help me?" With pointing my finger towards a boy.

* * *

><p>Issei POV<p>

Okay... This palce is more like casino than game center. But the people play here mostly students.

"C'mon ise-kun! I want to try this!""Ufo catcher? Do you want it? Huh?"

I have enough time to realize that bishoujoand blue-haired boy was there. "What's wrong ise-kun? Do you know them?" I can't speak but move to them. Without my mind place correctly, i hit them. WHAAAAAT WAS I THINKING!?

* * *

><p>"You... who are you?" the blue haired boy said<p>

"Me? Oh i forgot inntroduce myself. My name is Hyoudou issei."

"Issei-san huh? My name is Itsuka Shidou. This is Tohka."

"Oh yeah this is Shidou Irina." But she isn't there. "Huh? Where is she?"

"Also, Where is Tohka-san?" said Shidou with confusion. "Great... Now we lost the girls."

* * *

><p>"I'm first! You move away!"<p>

"What!? I'm first here! You move away from here!" Tohka hit Irina. "aawwwwww That's hurt you know! Take this!" Now they fighting in game center. Hoy, Irina... Do you have any shame?

"Wait, hold on. Don't fight okay? Let's settle this calmy okay?"

"And what must we do?" Wait a minute please... let Professor Issei thinks first

[Ahahahahaahahahahhaahhahahahhaa... that's good, Prof. Issei] Oh shut up Ddraig... He only wake up when something funny happens. Why i must with this creature!?

While thinking, i see two ufo catcher with the same item. "Why not we compete on that ufo catcher? The one who get first, wins. Okay?"

"That's sound great."

In my side, the ufo catcher items seems hard to obtain... Matsuda, Motohama... I need your blessing... Wait, they won't give me any blessings. Maybe they watch that ero-videos now. "Allright! Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>The clock shows 6:00... That's already 5 minutes and we still compete. Maybe bread pillow are hard to obtain.<p>

BRAKKKKKK! Huh? "What is that?" Tohka seems to hit the ufo-catcher. A bread pillow comes out. "Ahhh ise-kun! You're loser!" Hey wait... Aren't they cheating? Ah whatever.

* * *

><p>"This is fun. I want to do it again!" Irina happy with those bread pillows. Yeah, maybe that will save us from headache in the night. "Umm Shido-sa...!"<p>

A hole appeared in Shido's body. Is it a sniper attack? Blood coming out from his body. "What's happened? Tohka-san?"

Tohka seems to pass out a while when she sees Shido's dead body. Somewhat, she transform the cloth into armour. And also the armour darker than usual.

"SANDALPHON!" A sword coming out from earth.

"look, there's the shooter!" Ddraig, i'm sorry for waking you again. I need to borrow your power once again.

-Balance breaker, activated-

-Illegal trident, bishop mode activated-

"Tohka-san, can you distract that soldier's attention a whlie?"

"yes. You focus on charging."

"what makes you a leader?" Irina replied

"geez, you are light-mouth woman, irina"

"NOW!" Tohka scream.

Shit... This mode still incomplete. Maybe it will took a while to charge.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A thing is in the sky, falling down. Is it a human?

Tohka seems to catch him. But, what is she doing?

"wha..." irina blushed "What's happened? Irina?!"

"Th...They kis-kissing"

* * *

><p>Tohka POV<p>

While i with shido peform a seal, suddenly, our altitude falling down and my astral armour vanish. I become naked. I hug shido."don't release it okay... You can't see me naked yet" shido become unconscious. In other hand, issei had a huge nosebleed. Irina, on opposite, hit issei with a branch. "issei, you're pervert"

* * *

><p>Shidou POV<p>

"Why you still alive?" Issei ask with confusion. "Errr... it's a secret you kow. Ahahahahahaha"

"What are you doing, Baka!" My earphone vibrate. "Sorry..."

"Whatever. You must take them to house tonigh." "Yeah i know, Kotori."

"How about you staying at my house? I guess you haven't any shelter yet."

"Really? Thanks Lord! Amen!"

* * *

><p>Issei POV<p>

"Padron our intuision..." "How about a grab before you sleep?" Shidou ask. "No, Thank you. We alrady have dinner."

"Then, go to bed." Who is that? "Kotori!" A girl appeared. Wait, is that girl in the family restaurant this morning?

"Yeah i guess..." Irina mumbled. "You, girls. Your room is in there. That boy will sleep with oni-chan."

"Thanks for letting us staying."

This house sure big. But still smaller than my castle! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

When i walk into Sidou's room, suddenly i remembered my old room. Why this room same as my room!

"Do you have any problems?" Sidou ask. "No. Not really. Then good night"

"Yeah, Good night"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, the next chapter is publish around November this time. I want to prepare my mid-term test. Hope you can enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>"<em>... yeah [Juggernaut Drive] is the best option..."<em>

_What? [Juggernaut Drive]?_

"_... Let's say the chant..." Wait please..._

"_I, who is about to awaken..." Stop please... I don't want this again..._

"_Am the Heavenly Dragon that has stolen the principles of domination from God…" No no no! STOP SAYING THAT WORD!_

"_I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"..." AAAAAAHHHHHHH IT HUUURRRTTTTSSSS!_

* * *

><p>KRIIIIIIING!<p>

KRIIINGGGG!

Huh? Am I back? Then, where's the clock?

PLAK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" I hit the table instead to hit the clock. "Is this some of prank!? Sigh..."

"What's happened? Shido wakes up. With... "KOTORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Why you're in my body!? Didn't you see we had guests here!?" Kotori smiles "Ehehehehehehehe i want to wake up onii-chan. Is it prohibited?"

"Yes it doe... Issei-san?" I now in corner room, upset. "Why he had this? Why not me... Sigh..." My harem was stolen. Fuck.

"Issei-san, Why not you have a school? I'm sure you're a scholar." Offer Kotori. "Eh? Me? No, thank you. I had enough for school." [Yeah, partner. Why not you go to school? ] Why, Ddraig? I want to school only because the girls. [Maybe you can get a new harem?] Why you say maybe!? We must say must! This is my HAREM PLAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN! YEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!

"Issei-san?" "Eh?" I stand in front of two people with my boxer falling down. Also, my morning wood still in there. Kotori blushed. "Tha...that's a..."

"Sorry!" I rush into bathroom. But again I face another misfortune. "Eh..." I see Tohka, naked in the shower. "Get out in my way!" She hits me with a palm. I launch into stairs. Even Koneko-chan wouldn't hit me. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

* * *

><p>"Wha… this school sure big…" I, Tohka-san, and Irina now in the high school Shidou-san attends. It's 08.17 and we going to principal to transfer.<p>

"Yeah, you're in 2-4. The room is in that corridor. Your home teacher is... Okamine Tamae. You can meet her in there."

Wow... But why i putted in class 2? even i nearly finish my 2nd class back then. Haaaaaahhhhh... This is why i hate school.

* * *

><p>So, this is class 2-4... i wonder like what the students...<p>

"we had three transfer student here. Come in"

"Whoa... this is rare! 3 transfer student!? It feels like in anime world!"

"Look! She's pretty! Lucky!"

"His face is lecherous. Do you think so?" Oh shut up you there. I can hear you.

"Umm... So, these are our transfer student. Please make an introduction."

"Hello, my name's Hyoudou Issei"

"my name - my name is Yatogami Tohka"

"my name is Shidou Irina"

"We hope we can be friendly with you well.."

"That's enough for you. You can sit there beside him." As the teacher pointing towards Shidou.

* * *

><p>Shidou POV<p>

Right... now i had 3 more people in my house. I wonder how to cover the budgets... "You there! Stop daydreaming!" Sensei yelled to me. "Ah sorry... What are you doing Issei?" He is watching the chair. Or maybe girl's underwear?

When the lesson ends, a e-mail was sent to me

_To my on__ii__-chan_ |

_Can you go into __physics__ preparation room this break? If you can't go there, inform me_ |

_I__tsuka kotori_ |

Huh for what she call me to social preparation room?

"what does she want..." as i sigh and heading to physics preparation room.

When i come in, Kotori, and a teacher are there. Her appearance is like unhealthy or rather lack of sleeps because that eyebags.

"hey are you supposed to school?"

"oh, Ratatoskr leader doesn't need to have school. Let's just go to the point."

The screen now display two girl dancing. Is that written 15+? Is that a videogame?

The title was written 'Make love, my•little•Shidou' Yeah. It just perfectly match to a game which Tonomachi playing.

Huh "shidou... Hey wait a minute. What is this?" for some reason, i feel akward.

"Umm... This is dating simulation." Kotori explain. "Also, we think you must change sex."

"HAAAAAAAAH? What for?" Kotori laughed. "Of course ! for dating spirits!"

"Wait... Are the spirits right now is Tohka?"

"Oh, i don't tell you already? That guy named Issei also a Spirit. Codename: Crimson Prince"

"Huh? Aren't you told me once that spirits only woman?"

"That's right. But this is special condition that we don't know yet. For now, we conclude him as spirit." Says the teacher. "And you're?"

"I'm Murasame Reine, Franxinus' analysis officer."

"And anybody can tell me what is Franxinus is?"

"It's a ship. Enough for chat. You will begin the operation this Sunday. We will ask Crimson Prince for date with you."

"Wait... Can we only crossdressing instead to change sex?"

"Cannot. We think if you do crossdressing, he will upset."

Haa... What a pain. Sigh...

* * *

><p>Issei POV<p>

-What a pain... This lesson was already learnt in kuou academy... I want to go home... Wait this world is paralel world right... So, we just wait to be saved by buchou and the others... No no no, if that's the solve then i wasn't the strongest pawn... Fuck that khaos brigade.-

[ahahahaha as expected from chircuyuutei... You want to go back on that swich-princess again.] A sound came from my left hand. But it isn't like Ddraig. Ah! I know whose sound is!

"Fuck you Albion …. If i wasn't fought with Vali, i won't have you in this gear." As i pointing my finger towards the jewel

[oh shut up Albion. Next time, partner will kick your host's ass]

Yeah that's my Ddraig... Hmm? Is it a magic circle?

A paper came out from the magic circle. And then the magic circle vanish. I wonder what written in the paper.

_We're trying our best to save you. The shield are tougher after all._

Thanks all... I will obediently wait you here. JUST SAVE USSSS!

When i opened my shoe box, a letter was putted in top of my shoes. "Wha... only my first day at school and i have a love letter!? What a lucky bastard!" The letter written

_Can you go to the station Sunday at 10.00 AM ?_

_From one of your fan =)_

Suddenly, i remembered my first girlfriend. Yuuma-chan. The one who killed me at first. Am i also killed again in this world?

"Hello." Wha... she just like Koneko-chan... except she taller than Koneko-chan. "Come." What? Her sound is like dere types. Ah i forgot which dere was.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to tell you that you are being targeted." Huh 'targeted'?

"Who?"

"Sorry gotta go. Bye" What a strange woman... Or maybe she was putting this letter and she just want to assure? But what she mean 'targeted'?

Wait... Where's Irina? I just see her in the class. But where? Maybe she take a tour on school? Maybe i just want to check now.

Hmmm? Where is she? Althrough i were searching for her in one hour, but no result. "Ah baka. Why i search for her? Maybe she just go home now."

It's 4.00 PM and the sky is so cloudy. And a minute afterwards it rains. "Shit! I will drench if i move like this. Search for shelter..."

I found a temple for shelter. "Ah it's good. It just like T*uhou game... Huh?" I just see a rabbit near a tree. Is it real or it just my imagination? Aaaaahhhh why i imagining a rabbit? First a kid now this. I think i need a psychologist now.


End file.
